Managing Violet
by Downton Addict
Summary: Cora convinces Violet to watch the girls so that she and Robert can away together. Valentines Exchange.


"You cannot be serious Robert, cancel? The whole thing?" Cora sat on the corner of their bed deflated.

"I don't see what other choice we have Cora, there is no way we can go, not now." Robert could see the disappointment painted on his wife's face, but there was no way around it. They could not take their trip now.

"But we planned it so long ago Robert and I have been so looking forward to the entire thing. All of it." She said not hiding the pouty childlike expression that betrayed her emotions. How could this happen now? They were so close to the trip, and she had wanted it, needed the time away with her husband.

"Cora, nanny is sick. This could not have been for seen, but do you really think we could force the poor woman to continue her care of the girls in her current state? To say nothing of nanny's own discomfort, the girls would be in danger of contracting her fever." He was equally as disappointed as his wife, but she must see reason. It would be too dangerous to leave the children in nanny's care, if the woman could even muster the strength to care for them at all.

"Of course she can't care for them Robert! I am not that horrid to expect her to rise from her sickbed." Cora stood and crossed the room beginning to pace. She hoped she had hid the slight irritation in her voice as he explained the situation to her like she was a child. "All I am saying is there must be some solution we have not previously thought of. Not to sound snobbish Robert but we do have a house full of servants, surely one of them could watch the girls. It is just two nights darling"

"I can't see any my dear. The servants are all kept busy with their own duties during the day, and even if they could manage to care for the girls during the day they would need to sleep at some point. We cannot expect them to remain awake all night with the girls." Robert was beginning to get a bit exasperated. He wanted to go on their trip, but it was not going to happen now. Cora must see reason.

"Robert" Cora began, breathing deeply to calm her growing irritation with her husband, "I do not know what you mean stay up all night? Sybil is almost 2 years old and quite capable of sleeping through the night, as are her older sisters! You exaggerate. Carson adores Mary and she him, Sybil is very taken with Elsie, the housemaid and I think she feels the same for Sybil. Between the 2 of them they could manage the girls with the help of Mrs. Furnish and Ruth. No one will have to take sole care and interrupt their work entirely. Mary and Edith play most of the day and Sybil takes an afternoon nap. It cannot be that hard." She rubbed her temple with her fingers and sat on the chaise longue in the corner of their room.

"And what of Edith? Carson would be there for Mary, Elsie for Sybil, who would Edith have if she were in need of someone special? The only person besides us and nanny that she adores is her grandmother"

"Robert that's it!" exclaimed Cora, leaping to her feet in the most unladylike fashion.

"What is it?" Robert replied deeply confused at his wife's sudden enthusiastic response.

"Your mother Robert! It's perfect!" Cora clapped her hands together in gleeful exuberance and crossed the room to stand before Robert, the smile plastered across her face and shining through her eyes.

Robert did not want to be the source to squash her happiness but his mother would never do what Cora was thinking. "Oh darling" he began taking her hands in his in an attempt to soften the blow, "I know my mother loves the girls very much, but be their nanny for two days? You would more likely convince her to play in the next house cricket match"

Cora dropped Robert's hands in a huff and took a step back so he could take in her entire gait. She was not about to back down on this one. "Do you think I am an absolute fool Robert?" he knew better than to answer her. "I do not think your mother will act as nanny. Carson and Elsie will take the brunt of nanny's responsibilities and your mother will be here in addition. She will sleep upstairs in the room across from the girls and should any of them wake in the night … which they never do Robert, you know that… then she will be there. If she cannot handle it at that point then I am sure she knows how to ring the bell for assistance!"

"Cora, I just don't …" Robert began, but the look his wife flashed him stopped him cold. She stood 3 feet from him, back as straight as a rod, eyes fixed on his in a determined glare.

"Robert. At the risk of sounding like a petulant child, I want this trip! I need this trip! I love our daughters Robert; I love our home and our life here. Good heavens I have even grown to love your mother. I try my best each day to be the best Countess of Grantham I can be, the best mother, the best employer … and so help me Robert but I am tired. I need a break from this house and these routines and yes, from our daughters. I want to be alone with you."

Robert could see she meant every word she said, he knew she was tired. She had birthed 3 daughters and become a Countess. She was never one to take time to herself. He wished he could make the trip happen, "Cora I know you are tired. You are a wonderful mother, you are a wonderful Countess darling. You needed worry about me darling, we are alone every evening ... and you know how much I enjoy our alone time" Robert grinned a mischievious grin and closed the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around his wife's slender corseted waist and pulled her close. "We can postpone the trip my dear and spend the next 2 evenings camped out in our room if you prefer"

Cora accepted his embrace and leaned into him more. He was not getting it, she would have to change her approach. "That is indeed a great pity Robert" she said softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. "I was so looking forward to reminding you that I am indeed a mother and a Countess, but I am also, first and foremost your wife … and I am a woman, a woman with needs darling" she whispered into his ear. She felt his body stiffen slightly, this was the way to get to her point. She moved her hands from behind his neck to his shoulders and ran her fingers down the front of his chest pressing against the outline of his muscles and ribs. Her hands ran down his sides and rounded his bottom as she pressed her entire length against him leaning up to whisper in his ear once more, "If we are all alone in a lavish and expensive hotel room, I can be as loud as I please my dear." She squeezed his bottom and ran her hands around to the front of his pants letting her hands brush his crotch with purpose, she heard him groan slightly. "And we needn't leave the room until we are completely … and utterly… satisfied!" she breathed the last word with purpose and stroked his earlobe with her warm tongue.

"This is most unfair Cora" he protested at half speed. He was already reacting to her.

"Is it? How unfortunate" Cora said playfully as she leaned dangerously close to his lips. "I would like to ask you mother to stay with the girls Robert, and then I will be free to have my way with you whenever and wherever I choose" she leaned in and kissed him passionately, feeling his response begin against her body. His arms travelled up her back as he pulled her even closer and his mouth responded to hers in a passionate and demanding way. Cora moved her hands back up his chest and ran circles across his strong chest and down the tops of his shoulders. She moaned into his mouth against his kiss and let her tongue meet his again and again. She could feel her own need rising just as much as she felt his do the same.

"Yes Cora" he breathed, "ask her, please" he leaned in to kiss her again just as she extricated herself from his arms with a swift bounce toward the door.

"Thank you darling, I shall call on her now to confirm the plans." Cora said as she continued towards the door.

"What?!" Robert looked at Cora hoping she was toying with him.

"Do wish me luck" she said cheekily as she turned back from the door to see her husband's expression change from passion to despair.

"Now?" he asked, breathing in heavily.

"Yes darling, we leave tomorrow." She turned on her heel and was out the door before her own desire could drive her back to his arms. She knew him so well, she knew he was still trying to comprehend what had just happened to him. As she considered his dumbfound expression she giggled and was even more excited for their trip to London. She would make up for today, he just needed to be patient.

2.

"I'm not sure I understand Cora, you want me to what with the girls?" Violet's face showed genuine confusion as she tried to grasp the words Cora had spoken moments earlier.

"Just be in the house Mama." Cora began to explain, it was imperative she remained calm and almost aloof with her mother in law if she wanted her help or support in anything. "Robert must go to London for pressing business" Cora lied with a smile on her face, "I'm afraid I must join him so he will be able to dine with a new business associate and his new wife. Very dull, I really don't have time for such a trip Mama, but one must support one's husband in his every need." Cora was an expert at dealing with Violet. Years sharing the same house at the beginning of her marriage and years of butting heads with her since had given Cora a most interesting knowledge of her Mother in law. She was not a mean woman, not even unkind, she just had rules and one must adhere to the rules. They weren't even Violet's rules, society had taught them to her, clothed her in them from her infancy and they were the fiber she clung to in order to make sense of the world.

"Yes Cora one must support one's husband that is a certainty. Why must he dine with these people? And who are they, or does he not wish to involve his mother in his life any longer that I would be kept unabreast of this." Violet huffed at her last comment. Cora lowered her gaze to the delicate porcelain teacup in her hands and momentarily gathered her thoughts. This answer must be carefully given if she was to get her Mother in laws help.

"Oh Mama of course not. He would be most heartbroken to hear you say such a thing" she smiled a sweet smile at her mother in law and continued "I'm afraid you have caught me out, of course you have Mama, I could never slip anything past you"

"Then why try my dear?" Violet smirked at her conquest of forcing the truth from Cora. Cora knew she was right where she wanted her, Violet was thinking she had outsmarted her daughter in law and was about to get the truth Robert wanted hidden.

"The truth is mama, Robert does indeed have pressing business in London, but he would not need me for such a venture. He has for some time been trying to find the most perfect gift for your birthday coming in a few months and he just received word what he was after may have arrived. He does not trust himself to make such a decision and is asking me to accompany him on his trip so that I may assist him." Cora smiled at her Mother in laws happy gaze, "he just wants it to be perfect Mama." Cora gushed.

Violet smoothed her dress down along the collar and looked at Cora with a half smile, "he was always the most thoughtful boy. What would I need to do again?" Violet questioned.

"Oh thank you Mama!"Cora exclaimed, not hiding her joy, "it's just that nanny is taken quite ill and unable to attend the children. Carson and Elsie will be able to take the load with some help from the others, but at night of course the girls will be upstairs all alone. If you would sleep at the house and be there in case they need someone to ring for help, which of course will not happen as they all sleep quite soundly."

A quick frown borrowed along Violet's face and for a second Cora thought she may have lost her, "Well, I suppose it would be my duty to care for the children, although it shall be the most awful disruption of course."

"Of course mama, we do understand and are most thankful for your willingness to assist. Robert will be most, … relieved" Cora almost lost control and turned into a fit of giggles as she thought back to Robert's bemused expression when she had left him hot and heavy a few hours earlier. Thankfully she hid her face in her tea cup just in time.

"Well, yes. I should think it shall be an opportune time to educate the girls on proper tea etiquette" Violet finished with a dig. Cora would normally have taken offence at the indication that she could not educate her daughters on the proper way to behave, but today she just smiled and offered her thanks to her mother in law. She would not risk angering the woman. Not when she had just claimed her prize. She thought that both she and Robert would be quite relieved … multiple times in fact.

3.

Sitting in their first class carriage Robert couldn't suppress the gleeful expression plastered across his face. His happiness was of course due to the chance to be alone with his wife for 2 entire days in London. Away from their responsibilities and prying eyes and ears. But almost more than that he was happy to see his wife's satisfaction at having wrangled his mother and saving the trip. Looking across at her as the train began to pull away from the station he could see the contentment in his wife's eyes, and the slight smirk that laced her lips. He wanted to kiss those lips and show her he would indeed knew she was a woman and that he would show how much he still desired her on this trip. She turned her head and saw him staring at her turning her smirk into a large and welcoming smile.

"What are you thinking about Robert?" Cora asked, placing her hand on his knee. He did not remove his eyes from her face, but felt his face redden slightly as he knew he had been caught out.

"We have barely left the station Cora and you have already caught me out" he placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a soft squeeze. "I was thinking how remarkable it was that you maneuvered Mama to keep our trip on course."

Cora let her bottom lip stick out in a rather childlike pout, "Oh what a pity" she said cheekily, "I thought perhaps you were thinking of some way to pass the time until we arrive in London" she squeezed his knee and turned her face to look out the window noticing that the scenary had begun to speed by as the train picked up steam.

Robert coughed despite himself and took a moment to clear his throat before responding, "Cora you are quite scandalous today" he began in an attempt to tease her, "I think you …" before he could finish his sentence his wife whipped her head back around to face him and planted a passionate kiss against his lips. Her force threw him back momentarily as he struggled to get his bearings. She continued her kiss as her lips pressed insistently against his, her hands had moved to his chest and were grabbing against his body most insistently. Robert's confusion at what was happening stalled his response for a few seconds until the sound of her voice murmur his name against his lips snapped him out of the trance. He straightened his body back to full sitting position whilst wrapping his arm around her slim waist to pull her closer to him. He opened his mouth in response to her kiss and felt her slip her tongue in with a low moan. He felt his body heating up and his pulse began to quicken as they shared their continued passionate embrace, her hands roaming over his shoulders and pulling him closer to her own warm body. He realized his right hand lay limp next his body while his left was around her waist. He took advantage of his free limp to reach up the front of Cora's dress and stroke the base of her neck where her dress ended.

Cora broke the kiss first giving them both time to breathe as she kissed his neck and earlobe. Her hands stroked down his strong arms and back up his chest stopping to tease his nipples through his shirt.

This caused Robert to jump slightly, "Cora, what are you doing?" he asked concerned that this could get out of control. Propriety did not allow for this kind of behavior, not even for an Earl and Countess in a private carriage on a remarkably uninhabited train.

"Ssshh Robert" Cora responded as she licked and nibbled his earlobe, her fingers still assaulting his now erect nipples through his shirt. Roberts hands had become completely still as he struggled to consider the options. They could not make love on this train. He needed her to see reason. But oh how she made him want to.

Unwrapping his arm from around her waist he attempted to push Cora away from him as softly as he could. She responded by placing both palms squarely against his chest and pushing him back against the long seat. He had not been expecting her actions and was not prepared t stop her, thus he landed in an almost completely laying position against the cushioned seat.

"Cora, we cannot do this, no matter how much we both may want to" he pleaded with his wife.

"Hush darling" Cora replied as she climbed atop her reclining husband setting herself against his crotch. The moan that escaped him was delicious to her ears.

"Please Cora, I will not be able to stop myself if you don't …"

"Good darling. Don't stop yourself." She leaned forward to cover his chest with her own pressing her heaving bosom against him most deliberately, running her tongue across his lips before pushing her own against his once more. He kissed her back, but he was holding back and she could tell. It did not hurt her feelings as she knew the reasons he was hesitating and they had nothing to do with his desire for her and everything to do with 3 decades of social training. This was her mission, to dishevel him, to keep him on his toes and want her more than he wanted to keep everything proper.

She moved her lips to his other ear and moaned into his ear letting her hot breath touch his tender skin, her hands roaming his hair and neck. She spoke into his ear in a delicious whisper, "Give into me darling. Give into our desire." She felt him shudder beneath her as he tried to wager a battle, she could see he was going to lose. She had one last card to play, she had thought it may be hard to get him to comply with her desire to have him on the train and she had thought ahead. She propped her body up to an almost sitting position, her legs still straddling his waist, her palms pressed against his chest keeping him firmly planted beneath her. It gave her the most delightful rush of heat to think that if he wanted to he could overpower her at any time. She caught his gaze and could see for a moment he had thought her assault on him was over, she grinned mischievously at him and raised her eyebrows in the most come hither manner she could muster.

"Robert, you must comply, or else it will have been all for naught darling" she teased, rubbing her hands against his chest and pushing herself more firmly against his waist.

"What will be for naught?" he asked, trying to maintain his propriety over desire.

"It seems darling that I forgot to wear any undergarments save my corset." As she saw the reality settle in his eyes she knew she would have him, she put the final nail in the coffin, "and I am ready for you to have me Robert. Please have me!"

A rather load groan came from Roberts lips and he grasped her waist pulling her up and underneath him in one amazingly fluid motion. "Good gracious woman!" he groaned as he leaned against her petite frame letting his hands pull her skirts up to reveal she was in fact waiting for him, no undergarments in the way.

"You will give me heart attack Cora!" he groaned as she pulled him down against her by the lapel of his jacket. He lost all thought of control and let his hands move over his wife's tingling body with great urgency. One hand held his weight off her slender frame as the other caressed inside her thigh and quickly travelled to her most tender cavern. Now it was Cora's turn to lose control. She bit her lip to stop from crying out and her legs began to tremble as he worked his fingers and stroked her to almost perfect desire. When she was almost ready to climax he withdrew his minisrations and heard her sigh of displeasure.

"Don't stop" she pleaded, her eyes betraying her lust and the loss he had caused by stopping.

"You have been a bad girl Cora, you don't think I will make it that easy for you do you?" now it was Robert's turn to smirk. "I can play games too my dear." Cora bit her lip and groaned in a most unladylike fashion, her breath hot and heavy and her desire past boiling point. To her delight however Robert was putting his fingers to good use unbuckling his belt and jerking his pants down. A large smile painted across Cora's face when his pants finally revealed his very prepared manhood. She leaned forward to stroke it gently before he climbed back atop her, hovering above her entry point.

"So you wanted to play a game with me did you?" he teased her. She whimpered as he dipped partially into her and withdrew almost instantly.

"Robert please!" she begged, "I cannot stand it. Please! Please!" she was shaking beneath him, her arms wrapped around his back clawing at him in an effort to have him inside her. She had never felt such desire before. She had pushed him across the edge with her scandalous behavior and he had retaliated in a most desirable way. But now she needed to have him. Her body ached and pulsated for him to enter her. The soft rocking of the train vibrating through her body from the cushion below added to her pleasure. He slowly dipped partially into her again, withdrawing slower than before, dragging out the exquisite agony. She growled low and deep, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside her. Her breathing was ragged and her hands pulled demandingly at his back.

"Oh please! Robert please!" she bit her lip to try to control herself and tossed her head to the side in agony. Robert could stand it no more as his own desire had grown to breaking point watching his wife writhing in the agonizing pleasure of anticipation. With one firm motion he thrust deep inside her causing them both to groan loudly with pleasure and satisfaction. Cora continued to clutch at his back and pushed against him insistently. She lifter her hips off the couch and grinded against him. She had never responded this way before and Roberts's excitement grew at the new sensation and his wife's utter desperation. He wrapped one arm around her waist to help her keep her hips up and drove deeper into her. Again and again he pushed into her, feeling with each thrust he would lose control. The desperation of his wife's desire gave him strength to hold on, she needed him a little longer. He would make sure she had her satisfaction today. They thrust together in that manner for several minutes. Robert was pleased with his endurance given the heightened state of their arousal and the rocking of the train. But he was close, "Quickly Cora" he gasped for air, "I can't hold off much longer" he could barely get his words out from the effort of their love making. Almost instantly he saw her eyes glaze over and her head tilt back as she breathed a loud and satisfied series of moans. He felt her shudder uncontrollably beneath him and her hands loosen their grip on his back slightly. He let himself go and collapsed on top of her shuddering inside her. The sounds of their panting took control of the carriage for several minutes before Robert pushed himself up to standing , tucking his shirt in as he did up his pants and straightening down his disheveled hair. His breathing still ragged he extended his hand to a panting Cora, still lying on the seat, eyes barely open. She grinned and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. He helped her smooth her dress down and offered her his handkerchief and she dabbed at her perspiring neck and flushed cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and helped her sit back down, sitting next to her placing his hand in hers. They sat in silence for a while, both content to look out the window at the scenes of lush green trees whizzing by. Robert finally broke the silence,

"Well that was different"

Cora looked at his playful blue eyes and burst into giggles. "Wasn't it" she agreed. He squeezed her hand tightly.

"If that was the train ride what on earth will London itself be like?! We may need a Dr on call Lady Grantham or I may die from over exertion" he teased, letting go of her hand to re-pin a stray lock of hair that had come loose during their endeavors.

Cora's eyes twinkled playfully "oh, I think you can handle it darling." She cooed, her hand running reassuringly across his chest. "Or at least, I am so hoping you can" she giggled at the look on his face. A mixture of excitement and concern. He would be sure to eat well and rest well during their stay to keep his energy up. One thing he did know for sure, he really was going to buy his mother a very special birthday present. After all, she had made this trip possible, and he was already very, very grateful.


End file.
